1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coated paperboard carton forming machines, and generally, to carton end closing means for these machines. The invention is particularly concerned with a carton bottom end sealing means which comprises a floating counter pressure device to produce an equal opposing reaction force that substantially cancels the high sealing pressure generated during a bottom sealing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art packaging machines for coated paperboard cartons employ carton bottom end closing apparatuses which impart an undesirable high load on the carton mandrel support system during a carton bottom sealing operation due to the carton bottom high sealing pressures. The loading caused by the carton bottom high sealing pressures is exerted at an off center point on the mandrel turret, so as to impart a deflection load on the mandrel turret, and the mandrel turret spindle. The last mentioned deflection load is taken up by the mandrel turret spindle bearings which is detrimental to said spindle bearings. The carton bottom end high sealing pressure in said prior art packaging machines is thus reflected back into various parts of the machine, so as to injuriously stress many machines parts. For example, the sealing pressure causes a springing load on the mandrel turret and it also results in a bending load on the turret shaft.